Le milliardaire et la fermière
by Maywen
Summary: La fête des fermiers de Smallville réserve bien des surprises. Chlex!


Titre: Le milliardaire et la fermière!  
rating: Tout public  
Réponse au challenge 30 baisers qui correspond au point "de bonne humeur" Ce challenge est adapté sur shivers. exprimetoi . net  
Diclamer: rien à moi, pas payée, juste un emprunt pour rire ^^  
Note de l'auteur: Grand délire

Bonne lecture 

* * *

Vêtue de sa plus belle salopette rouge, Chloé ajusta son chapeau de paille. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un brin de blé entre les dents pour parfaire le stéréotype de la parfaite fermière. Se faufilant dans la foule, elle arriva enfin au stand d'inscription.

- Chloé ! Tu es ravissante ! Adorable ! N'est-ce pas Fred ? N'est-elle pas charmante ?»

Lana Lang… Bien sûr, qui d'autre pouvait organiser un évènement aussi kitch tout en tentant de la caser avec un dénommé Fred de manière fort peu discrète. Heureusement pour elle, Fred avait les yeux rivés sur la poitrine généreuse d'une autre demoiselle et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à elle.

- Lana ! Quand tu m'as invitée, tu n'as jamais précisé qu'on devait être en groupe… Pourtant, ils sont tous en équipes de deux. » Elle tendit un doigt vers les petits groupes qui s'étaient formés à quelques pas de là.  
- Et bien, oui. » Elle ne semblait pas voir le problème puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle corrigea. « Tu vas te voir attribuer un partenaire. Ensuite, vous pourrez participer à la course, à la confection et à l'épreuve mystère.  
- Ah… »

Lana essayait vraiment de la caser à la fête des fermiers de Smallville. C'était officiel, elle était maudite. Cette journée allait-être longue… Très longue.

- Tu peux aller aux différents stands pour gouter quelques délicieuses tartes aux fruits, en attendant ton futur partenaire !

Chloé se demanda vaguement qui serait assez bête pour venir seul à un concours de duos… mais elle se doutait que Lana l'entremetteuse devait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle s'installa sur un ballot de paille et attendit. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fixait ses pieds avec insistance.

Des jambes moulées légèrement dans un pantalon rouge se dressèrent dans son champ de vision. Interdite, Chloé releva légèrement la tête. La même salopette rouge qu'elle ! Quelqu'un avait osé prendre la même… dieu ! Lex Luthor en salopette rouge !

- Interdiction de rire, Chloé Sullivan.

C'était peine perdue. Elle riait aux larmes, pliée en deux sous la force de son rire. Il fit un pas vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai dit, interdiction de rire.

Son rire redoubla et elle en tomba en bas de son ballot de paille. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'elle parvint à retrouver son calme. Elle accepta de prendre la main tendue pour se relever. Face à lui, elle s'aperçu qu'il semblait à l'étroit dans son étrange accoutrement.

- C'était la dernière qu'ils avaient en stock et quitte à me ridiculiser en fermier d'un jour, je voulais le faire correctement. » Lui dit-il en explication.  
- Moi aussi !

La voix de Lana retentit dans le champ. Elle hurlait littéralement dans le micro. Fred, lui, parcourait la foule sous les ordres de Lana en formant les duos.

- Le club des salopettes, vous êtes ensemble. » Clama Fred.  
- Duos numéro 5 ! Chloé Sullivan et Lex Luthor !

Les nouveaux partenaires se jetèrent un regard complice. Au moins, quitte à se faire ridiculiser, ils le feraient en beauté.

La première épreuve était une course en sac. Un immense sac à grain avait été confié à chacune des équipes et ils débattaient tous pour décider qui se lancerait. Lorsque chaque duo eut son coureur, la voix de Lana retentit à nouveau.

- Que les duos s'installent dans leur sac !

Des murmures d'incompréhension et les rires des spectateurs parcoururent le champ. Chloé vit Martha Kent rentrer dans le sac à coté de son fils. Lex la tira contre son torse et attrapa les bords du sac pour le monter jusqu'à sa poitrine.

- Il va falloir y aller en douceur le temps de nous accorder puis accélérer jusqu'à l'arrivée. » Il observa sa coéquipière qui se mordait la lèvre. « Quoi ?  
- C'est à peine tendancieux ce que vous dites là, monsieur Luthor.  
- De un, c'est Lex, de deux, je suis content de savoir que tu es une petite perverse, ma chère. Et la course va commencer.

Ils l'élancèrent au coup de feu. Ils sautaient tant bien que mal. Certaines équipes étaient déjà à terre mais d'autres se débrouillaient diaboliquement bien. Chloé hurlait pour encourager Lex et elle éclata de rire quand elle entendit un grand « crac » suivi d'un juron du milliardaire. Ils arrivèrent tout de même troisième.

- Ma bretelle s'est cassée, je le crains…  
- C'est bête quand même…  
- Très. Mais j'ai la solution ! » Dit-il en défaisant l'autre bretelle. Il les noua autour de sa taille comme une ceinture de fortune et Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce corps révélé.

Elle n'eut pas à répondre au regard interrogateur qu'il lui lança puisque Lana annonça que la seconde épreuve se déroulait à coté de l'immense tas de paille.

- Tu penses qu'on doit chercher une aiguille dans la botte de foin ?  
- Parle moins fort, Lex. Elle pourrait t'entendre et le faire.  
- J'ai froid.  
- Etonnant vu ta tenue, monsieur le milliardaire. Moi j'ai mis un T-shirt en dessous…  
- Ca fait moins viril. Et puis, j'ai un chauffage. » Il compléta ses dires en prenant Chloé contre lui.

C'est serré dans ses bras qu'elle écouta Lana.

- L'épreuve est ici de former des ballots de paille. Les équipes qui feront les plus beaux ballots gagneront cette épreuve ! Allez-y !  
Lex lâcha Chloé et ils commencèrent par trier les brins de blé. Il se proposa pour les tenir dans ses bras quand le ballot devint plus épais. Plus loin, Martha Kent s'amusait à glisser quelques coquelicots pour colorer.

- Elle est diabolique…  
- J'allais le dire. Mais Lana n'est pas mauvaise dans le coté diabolique. Ca fait une semaine qu'elle essaie de me caser avec tout le monde.  
- Je sais…  
- Comment ?  
- Je suis le dernier qu'elle a sélectionné pour séduire Chloé Sullivan. Et non, je ne me suis pas habillé de cette manière pour séduire, je n'ai accepté que pour une seule raison : Passer une excellente journée en charmante compagnie.

Bouche bée, elle le dévisageait. Il était sérieux ?

- Chloé ! Il est superbe votre ballot ! Pas un brin de travers. Deuxième place ! Martha et Clark Kent première place !

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour la dernière épreuve, Chloé se tourna vers Lex.

- Tu es sérieux ?  
- On va être en retard…  
- Lex !  
- Viens.

Il la tira jusqu'au centre du champ. La terre avait été retournée sur une centaine de mètres et les organisateurs leur donnèrent des bottes.

- Chers concurrents ! Dernière épreuve ! Sous la terre… des pommes de terre ! » Elle gloussa un peu sous l'effet de sa rime puis reprit. « Il faut trouver la plus grosse pomme de terre possible ! En avant !  
- Mon dieu. » S'écrièrent en cœur le groupe numéro 5.

Tous les participants pestaient. Les bottes étaient beaucoup trop grandes et restaient coincées dans la terre meuble. Chloé y allait gaiement et lançait de la terre sur les autres participants. Rejetant en arrière les trop petites, elle glissait les plus grandes dans sa poche kangourou.

- Le temps est fini ! veillez regagner l'entrée du champ pour la pesée des pommes de terre !

Lex semblait amusé de la tête de Chloé.

- Avec de la terre de la tête au pied et ce ventre bien rond, on pourrait croire que je t'ai sauté dessus et que tu as une grossesse éclair.  
- Ridicule. Mais très drôle.

Pour une raison obscure, ce fut Clark qui avait déniché une énorme pomme de terre. Toutes les autres semblaient minuscules et celle de Chloé finit à la septième place.

- Je crois que nous allons être troisièmes au final. Au moins, nous serons sur le podium.  
Lorsque Lana annonça qu'ils étaient deuxièmes, Lex sembla septique et Chloé se demanda s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Et elle avait raison. Elle demanda à chaque duo de poser pour une photo souvenir et insista particulièrement pour que Chloé donna un bisou sur la joue de Lex. Bien sûr, il se baissa pour lui faciliter la tâche et bien sur, il tourna légèrement la tête.

*/*/*/*

Le lendemain, à la une du Daily Planet, on pouvait lire :

« Le milliardaire et la fermière ! Un baiser langoureux à la fête des fermiers de Smallville ! »


End file.
